Countdown to the End
by Hetastuck-Karkamericat
Summary: The Sburb session was started, no one could stop that. But what had happened to the world after the kids entered the Medium?


Lightning flashed as a loud crack of thunder boomed, the burst of light illuminating the world outside while rain drummed the window. The TV's audio clipped a little as the screen fizzed from the lightning. It was broadcasting the news, which was covering the recent meteor strike on the far west side of Canada down near the border.

It worried Canada a lot, the news that day had only been about the meteor strikes. The thunder didn't help either. He sat on his couch, knees to chest, and a blanket on his draped over his shoulders. Kumajiro was asleep in the kitchen, probably huddled up on the mat he had near the sink.

He didn't know why he continued to watch the news, or why he didn't just switch to a channel that had happier shows to watch. But every other channel was broadcasting warnings about severe storms and all of the land being destroyed by the falling space rocks.

The news had simply given up trying to cover every story, and just put a list of all the places being hit near the bottom of the screen. The biggest one that hit so far was the one near the southwest side of his country, near the border. A few survivors of the disaster has said that the house the meteor was on course for has supposedly disappeared before it was hit.

That sounded a little preposterous. But he wasn't worried about houses disappearing, he was more worried about the possible threat of the world ending. He kept getting calls from other countries asking if he was okay, and then going on to say they too were being bombarded with meteors too.

These strange occurrences had started earlier in the week, prior to an odd game that was released called Sburb. America had bought the game soon after its release then begged Canada to play it with him. He said it required a host player and a server player, but he didn't really want to play it with him. He guessed that America probably went on to bug more people to play with him.

He sighed, hoping that this game had nothing to do with the looming threat of the end. The idea alone that a game could cause destruction on an astronomical proportions sounded crazy by itself. But for some reason… Entirely possible…

Canada's train of thought was interrupted as he heard a loud boom outside, that certainly didn't sound like quickly stood up and looked outside. Far off in the woods he saw a warm red glow illuminating the clouds above. Looking up through a parting in the clouds he saw a few small meteors streak past and strike another part of the woods, fueling the fire more.

"Oh no…" Canada breathed as he realized they began to fall closer to his house. He hurried away from the window and scrambled to find Kumajiro so they could get the heck out of there.

The house quaked as the power went out, another one had fallen really close to him. Just as soon as he had processed what just happened, he heard what sounded like an explosion near his kitchen. An orange glow illuminated the hall which led to it. His kitchen was burning, and he realized Kumajiro was gone.

He fell to his side in shock, propping himself up on a wall. His eyes were blurred with tears and his chest tightened as he began to cry. His head spinned as he realized he had lost him. Canada shook his head and pushed himself off the wall, he knew he had to get out before the fire reached him too.

He began to make his way to the door, stumbling through the dim light. A louder boom sounded behind him, as a big lab building was hit by a large space rock, blowing it up causing the fire to spread even more, and a lot closer to his house. In a blind panic he tripped over something on the floor, causing him to make a small noise of pain as he hit the floor.

As he began to push himself up a smaller meteor hit the wall of his living room, causing shards of glass and debris to be launched across the room, along with launching Canada as well a short distance from where he was. He cried out in pain as he felt a shard of glass get stabbed into the back of his knee. He pushed himself up on shaky arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He managed to get himself up on his feet with more pain pulsing through his leg. He limped over to his front door, the fire spreading even more. He fumbled for the door knob and then opened the door. The hot wind whipped around his front lawn, the rain had stopped and it had turned into fire rain, sending hot coals and rocks plummeting down from the sky.

He squinted his eyes against the glare, feeling the heat of the fire on the side of his house burning against his face. He searched for a space that wasn't bombarded with fire, so he could escape. He scanned the surrounding area, then saw an unblocked path where the fire hadn't reached yet. As quickly as he could he limped across the stretch of ground, the thunder still booming ahead and the sound of meteors crashing into the ground filling his ears.

He glanced up at the sky as he went, the clouds were red from the fire but there was a parting through the clouds to which he could see what seemed to be a green spirograph in the sky, switching through variations in its shape. Suddenly a large meteor, larger than the rest, emerged through it, on a course for a place not far from where the lab building had been.

Canada's heart skipped a beat as he quickened his pace, blood dripping down his leg and tears running down his face.

"I don't want to die… I can't die yet…" He said to himself through his tears. Off in the distance he heard violent winds and more thunder cracking as he collapsed to the ground once more. He had made a good ways away from his house, but it still wasn't enough progress.

The sky around was illuminated in a brilliant glow, brighter than lightning. As he stood himself back up he looked back at where the glow had been. Then, the large meteor before hit. A large shockwave rumbled the earth's surface, for miles around.

It all happened so fast. The force of the impact had reached Canada, sending him flying. He could feel the burning heat quickly surrounding him, then he felt nothing at all.

He lay there, blood staining his pants, his clothes darkened from singed by the heat of the impact. He lay there alone, and cold. The wind whisked by, ruffling his hair a little.

"Oh god Canada!" America said running up to him. He had come to check up on him, to make sure he was okay because he had heard of the firestorm around the area he lived.

"O-oh-kay don't worry w-we'll get you out of here, then we can get you some help and… and everything will be better!" He stammered. He lifted Canada up off the ground, and out him over his shoulder and carried him out of the woods. He brought him to a place he thought was safe, then set him down on the ground.

"Hey Canada, it's okay we're safe now, you can wake up," He said shaking him a little. "C'mon man now isn't the time for games. You gotta get up." He kept poking and prodding him, trying to get him to open his eyes or at least move a little, but all his efforts were in vain.

America felt his vision blur up as felt Canada's wrist for any sign of a pulse, but found none. He choked out a cry of sorrow and began to feel the tears streaming down his face as he fell forward over his body.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" He said through the tears. He lifted him up a little and hugged him close, his body shaking. He fixed Canada's glasses so they were straight on his face and used his sleeve to wipe the blood off his cheek.

He wiped his tears off with his arm and exhaled shakily. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, a whooshing sound almost. He turned his head and saw a great ball of fire streaking across the hot, red sky. It was a meteor, headed straight for them. It was small, but still big enough to do damage.

America realized his fate, there was no time to get away fast enough in time to get far enough away for it not to kill, or even fatally wound him. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He knew this was it. Hugging his dead brother close to him, he let death come.

The a warm wind swept across the landscape. It was unnatural, yes, especially in a place so cold. Russia stood outside looking up at the sky. Balls of fire streaking across the sky and landing in cities, towns, and neighborhoods. He couldn't stop it, he knew this very well.

He sat down in the snow, which had melted quite a bit since it had all started. He reached out and drew a circle in front of him, then drew a smaller circle next to that. Tilting his head slightly he drew a line connecting the shapes. Reaching over to his side he scooped up a small amount of snow and made a little ball out of it, then dropped it into the larger circle.

Sighing he looked back up at the sky, the streaks in the sky had gotten more frequent now, and the sound of the meteor strikes had gotten louder. Off in the distance he could see a fire rising in what used to be a town. He pushed himself up off the ground then began to walk towards it.

Soon he had reached the town, most of the buildings were ablaze and the former citizens dead. He walked until he reached one that wasn't on fire or completely in ruins. Russia walked inside and made his way up to the roof, then sat down on the ledge and watched as his land was destroyed.

It did devastate him to see everything he once knew to be lost in a shower from space, but he still knew he couldn't stop it. He dangled his feet over the side of the building and watched the sky. It was beautiful to watch. Smiling to himself a little he watched the biggest ball of fire fall from the sky and then crash into a building on the other side, wiping the town out in a blaze of glory.

The above ground rumbled, the light flickered off. He would be safe down here, right? England sat huddled up in his basement to avoid being caught in the oncoming rain of meteors. Each loud boom he heard only strengthened his fears. Each strike getting closer and closer together in time standards.

The ceiling quaked as one hit really close. He bit his lip, feeling a few tears trickle down his cheek.

"Won't be long then… Before one hits here…" He whispered to himself. He curled up tighter, hearing another one strike close by. If felt as if there was a clock ticking down to his demise. But he couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything in this darkness.

He couldn't see the large hunk of rock plummeting to earth, straight for London. It was huge, lighting up the sky.

"The Doctor isn't here to save you." He thought to himself causing him to shed more tears. He buried his face in his knees and hugged his legs tightly. This was it.

Oil was splattered about the room. On his bed, on the floor, trailing out the door. John danced happily in his room, while Nanasprite watched.

"Okay, I think I get it now! So I guess the battle against good and evil is sort of irrelevant? Well, I don't know, that all sounds kind of weird, but in any case, we build the house to get to these gates, and then I can save my dad!" John said excitedly glancing up at Nanasprite, who smiled sweetly.

"Yes John!" She said, with a tune in her voice.

"And then after that, we solve this ultimate riddle thing and save earth from destruction." John said as he jumped up with excitement.

"Oh no I'm afraid not!" Nanasprite said, tilting her head a little. John stopped abruptly and looked over at her.

"What?" He asked a little devastated.

"Your planet is done for, dear. There is nothing you can do about that." She replied.

"Oh…" John muttered, looking down at the ground. He felt his chest tighten a little, his mind buzzing at the thought that he'd never get to see his planet again. It dawned on him then, when he had entered this place, he had set the world to it's doom, and everyone left behind would be dead.

"Your purpose is so much more important than saving that silly old planet, though!" Nanasprite reassured. But it didn't feel like at that moment.

"What is that?" He asked looking back up at her. She chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"John, you are such a good boy! I know you will succeed." She said smiling. John smiled back, though he was still a little sad.

"Thanks Nana." He replied.

"You are a good boy, and good boys deserve treats!" She cooed.

"Hooray!" John cheered.

"I am going to bake you some cookies." Then she left though the wall leaving behind a spot of blue slime on the wall. John sighed a little, the thought of his home world being destroyed still lingered in his head.

He looked out his window into the darkness, wondering how many families were killed, all the earth's history lost in a shower from space. He shook his head, trying to forget the thought. But he couldn't forget it. He never did.

They all went, one by one. The world quickly fell. They watched at their countries burned, saying their goodbyes to each other and the world they once knew, then were burned themselves.


End file.
